


Transformers Victory season 2

by Silverburst



Category: transformers victory
Genre: #transformers Victory, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverburst/pseuds/Silverburst
Summary: It’s been awhile since he’s seen them. Until one day he was captured by Lockdown and saved by Drift who brought him back to his foster family. A new war has started. Jan wants to help, but he needs to learn. Will he ever go back to his normal life or be stuck.





	Transformers Victory season 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Any Transformers fan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Any+Transformers+fan).

Chapter 1: a new beginning   
”Hello, my name is Jan Minakaze, I’m 14 years old and live on earth.” ‘I haven’t seen Holi, Pipo, Fire or Boater and the others in a long time. I wonder how there doing?’ I thought as I continued to bike around the neighborhood, listening to some music. ‘It’s been peaceful around here, except for some kidnappings and murders. They still haven’t found out what happened to them.’ I stop by a stand and park my bike before going to buy something to eat. I order and wait a couple of minutes. I grab my lunch and go somewhere private to eat.  
Deadlock’s p.o.v.  
:. Deadlock, I got him. Open up the spacebridge.: Lockdown says and I do exactly what he told me too. He comes out, gives me the boy and heads to the commanders office. I go somewhere private, away from anyone else and I look down at the boy I once new when a child. I see his eyes open and I smile. “Hey Jan. How’ve you been?” I ask, with a grin. “Drift? I thought you were dead, along with the others on that mission?” He asks confused. “Hey deadlock I heard you found him.” I hear Windstrike say.  
Jan’s p.o.v.  
“Windstrike?” I ask. He nods his head and smiles. “Ok. Jan. You can’t call me Drift around here. I go by Deadlock over here. We heard they were after you and pretended to be some decepticons to rescue you.” Drift answers. I am suddenly knocked out and before I blacked out, I saw I was put into a glass tube.

5 hours later. Star Saber’s p.o.v.  
Today was really awkward. All of us, sitting in a meeting room, with a cybertronian Jan, who looks like he wants to punch somebody, is giving a death stare at Drift. We can all say we’re happy to see him again, but we weren’t expecting it to be like this. “How are we going to deal with this? Jan, were happy to see you again, but we didn’t no this would happen. So stop giving Drift a death stare.” I say and he looks at me. He nods and decides to take a little nap somewhere so he doesn’t here us talking.


End file.
